My Naruto Life
by XanimeXwriterX
Summary: The life I would have in Naruto. This story has humor, a little bit of drama, and action. I added a few of my friends characters in the story, because they begged me to add them. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_The following story has chapters with a sarcastic title._

_It's like the opposite of what I really mean in each of the titles._

_**Chapter 1: The Perfect Morning**_

"Kyra, look out!" But it was too late. Kyra was in the air, and was about to smash into Kiba!

I was stuck fighting Tobi, and Tian was fighting Itachi; Kiba and Kyra were struggling to get up from the ground. Then, with one deadly sweep of Kisame's shark-like sword (Samehada), Kyra and Kiba were dead.

"No!" screamed Tian.

"This can't be happening!" I shrieked.

Then in a blink of an eye, Tobi through shurikens at me, and I was pinned against the wall.

_I'm stuck!_

I screamed to Tian to get out of here, but she didn't listen.

_Why does Tian have to be so stubborn?!_

She ran to help to me, but Itachi used his mangekyo sharingan, and Tian was slowly killed before my eyes.

"Tian! No! You can't be dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then, the Akatsuki turned to me; I screeched, "No! Somebody, anybody, help me!"

"No one can save you now, Kiara," said Itachi.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! NO!" I knew I was going to be next. Fear, anger, and sadness rushed over me.

They bared their weapons, and they striked. I screamed in pain.

I sat bolt up, gasping for fresh air, sweat gleaming on my forehead. A tear ran down my cheek. I glanced at my alarm clock; it read 8:30.

_It was just a horrible dream._

I ripped the covers off of me, and got on my usual clothes, my sky-blue, mid-sleeve shirt with a pair of my favorite black capris, my regular cerulean blue shoes, along with my Leaf headband, on my neck.

Finally, underneath the headband, my prized possession; a gold locket and inside of it were two pictures. One of them was a picture my fallen companions, Keno and Taron; they are K.I.A. (killed in action; they were great to work with). The other one was a picture of my parents and I, (and Shikamaru, who sneak into the picture at the last second). After throwing on my usual gear, I dashed to the kitchen, where I found my parents; talking about something in whispers.

"Morning, mom and dad," I said to them. They said good morning half-heartily, and continued with their conversation. I waited a little bit, and after like 10 fucking minutes, I finally had to ask, "What are you guys talking about? I want to know!"

My mom sighing, said, "We were talking about you."

"What about me?"

"Well, the past several days, you've been waking up, screaming."

"What's wrong with that? And also, it's called nightmares."

"Honey, it's just not normal."

"Have you ever known me to be normal? Well, have you?"

"No, sweetie," my mother sighed.

"Exactly! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my friends," I said. I shouted bye to them as I ran out of the house, with a piece of toast in one hand, and my regular weapons, hanging at my waist. There, standing outside my house gate, was Shikamaru Nara (one of my best friends). "Kiara, hey," shouted Shikamaru. When I got over there, I gave him a hug, and said "Hey Shika, how's everything going?"

"Doing okay, you?"

"My parents are now thinking I'm psycho, only because I'm having nightmares!"

"What a drag; is it the same dream you told me about yesterday; where Kyra, Tian, and Kiba get kill by Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, it was."

"What a drag."

"Would you stop saying 'what a drag,' it's getting on my last nerve?!"

"Sorry."

"Look, I don't mean to yell, but I just want to find the gang, alright?" I said calmly.

"OK," said Shikamaru. "I think we should go to Kyra's house first, then the Ramen Shop, and finally the forest."

"Alright Shikamaru, lead the way," I said. I quickly eat my toast, and then, we started running towards Kyra's home. Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped, and I knew we weren't there yet. So I asked why he stopped, and all he did was point and said "Look." I looked where he was pointing and there he was, in broad daylight.

_Naruto._

I groaned, "I am SO NOT in the mood!!" Then, he noticed us and yelled, "Hey guys!" as he ran over to us.

"HIDE!" I whispered.

"WHERE?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"I don't know, just hide me Shikamaru!"

"Too late!" he said, and there was Naruto; face to face with us.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here, and not at the Ramen Shop?"

"I was on the way just now to meet Jazz, what about you?"

"Just going to look for Kyra, Tian, and Kiba, have you seen them anywhere?"

"No, but I'll keep my eyes open; so, I'll see you later then, bye," We said bye to Naruto, and we went on towards Kyra's house. When we get there, it looked vacant. We went to the door, and I started to knock.

_No answer._

I knocked again.

_Still no answer._

"Do we have the correct address, Shikamaru?" I questioned him. He said yes, and whispered, "Why are they not home?"

"I don't know why Shika, OK!" I whispered back.

_Please don't be like my nightmare, oh please don't!_

"Should I kick the door in, Shikamaru?"

"NO, KIARA!!"

"Why?"

"Just pick the lock!"

"With what, a kunai, a shuriken, or a card?!"

"Not funny Kiara; just pick the fricking lock!"

I was just about to jimmy the lock, but I thought about the forest and ramen shop.

_They may be at those places._

"Wait Shikamaru, we have two more places to check out."

"To the forest?" he said to me, and I nodded ok. We were off again thought the village.

_I'm starting to get scare; where are the guys?!_

On the way there, Shikamaru and I talk about stuff.

"I'm worried that my nightmare is coming true, Shika!!"

"It's going to be ok Kiara, I know it!"

I whispered ok, and continued running. I also asked Shikamaru if he had his walkie-talkies with him, and nodded yes. We finally get to the forest, and we both agreed that it would be faster to just spilt up. Shikamaru went west and I went east. I started calling their names, and kept thinking about my nightmare, hoping it wouldn't turn into reality. I kept calling their names, but no luck. So, I talked to Shikamaru over the walkie-talkie, and said I couldn't find them anywhere, and if he had found them. I waited for him to call back, but he didn't. I called him again, and still no answer.

_Come on Shikamaru, answer me!! _

"Shikamaru Nara, do you read me?"

_Still no answer._

"Come on Shika, no more games!"

"Hello Kiara," said a sinister voice over the walkie-talkie.

I froze with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Teeny-Tiny Problems**_

_I know that voice; but why, what did he want from me? He has Sasuke, why does he want me?_

"Orochimaru, what do you want? Where is my friend, Shikamaru? What did you do to him?"

"One question at a time, my pet. All of your questions will be answered, in time."

"You fucking asshole, let him go!!"

"Watch your tongue, my pet."

"Stop calling me your 'pet', and I don't have to watch my tongue; I'm not yours anymore Orochimaru!! Now, what do you want?!"

"Well, young Sasuke was bored, and wanted a playmate, and now he has three new playmates; I think you may know them." I then heard shouting and screaming in the background.

_NO!! Kyra, Tian, Kiba, captured by Orochimaru. WHY ARE MY FRIENDS ALWAYS GETTING HURT?!?!_ I then heard them yelling for help, screams of pain, and them swearing at the people.

_It's my fault, all of it, my fault._

Tears were welting up in my eyes; I fall to my knees.

_Ever since I met Orochimaru, my loved ones have been in danger. He will never stop!! No matter what I do, he will not stop hurting people._ I heard whispering over the walkie-talkie, and I heard Kiba shout out a name, a name I had heard about a thousand times; the name was Shikamaru. I suddenly heard Shikamaru moan something over the talkie, and I think he said my name. Tears were streaming down my face, as I gripped the grass under my hands.

_I don't know what to do anymore. I can only make shields and heal things. I'm not super-strong, fast, smart, or anything else. I'm only good for defense, not offense._

I got up off of my knees; using the trees as support, I put the walkie-talkie on my belt, and I started to run, as fast as I could to Lady Hokage's.

_It's not going to happen, not again. I'm not going to lose them again; not like my teammates._

When I got up to her room, I peeked the door, and I saw that Kia was there. I was about to close the door again, but Lady Tsunade saw me at the door, and said to come in. So I came in, and I moved the talkie from my belt to her desk. Tsunade and Kia just looked at it, confused. Lady Hokage asked me why I was here and what the walkie-talkie was for and I said just listen.

I put the talkie to my mouth and said, "What do you _**REALLY**_ want?"

I gave to Tsunade and she listened; Kia was still confused on why I was there, and the same sinister voice came over the talkie and said, "Hello Tsunade isn't it nice to hear my voice again?"

Tsunade's eyes turned big, and then Orochimaru said, "I knew young Kiara would go to you; she's so predictable, isn't she?"

Tsunade looked at me, and said to Orochimaru, "What the hell do you want, you slimy snake?"

"Why would you think I want something?" he said.

I grabbed the talkie from Tsunade's hand and shieked, "Because you asshole, you're talking on Shikamaru's walkie-talkie; now where is Shikamaru, Orochimaru?"

Now Kia knew why I was there.

"I don't have him, sweet Kiara."

"You DO have him, and my other friends!"

"Which ones?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Orochimaru; you have Kyra, Tian, and Kiba, and I want them back!!" When I mentioned Kiba's name, Kia lost it; she looked at me with furious eyes.

_I'm__**SO**__ died!!_

"Ohh, those children are a big hand-full, but they will make great students for me."

"You better let them go or I'm going to kill you!!!"

"Hahahahahahaha, you'll never find me Kiara; they'll be died before you reach them, hahahahahahaha!"

"I will find you Orochimaru, and I am going to save them, you have no control over me anymore!!"

But all he did was laugh at me and then disconnected. My anger was covering up my sadness and fear. I looked at Tsunade and Kia, whose expression was mixed between sadness and angry.

So, I began to tell them about what happened. When I finished, I looked towards Tsunade, and said to her that I needed to save my friends, and that I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer; Kia was backing me up. What Lady Hokage said next, was shocking; she said, "O.K."

"You're agreeing with us!?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to argue with me; on not going to save them?!"

"No."

"Seriously, you're not going to get the ANBU Black Ops involved?!"

"No Kiara, they're not going to be involved, but you have to be quick! Get all shinobi you can find!"

"Alright Lady Tsunade," I said. As I was turning around to leave, with Kia at my side, suddenly Naruto appeared at the door. From the back of the room, Tsunade stood and said, "Naruto, could you stop busting into my room?"

"That's just what he does," said a new, familiar voice. From the doorway appeared Jasmine, (Jazz or Jazzy for short) wearing her usual long-sleeve blue shirt and leggings. She walked up and gripped Naruto's hand.

_What the fucking hell?! Are they go out?_

But Tsunade broke my train of thought by saying, "Jasmine, Naruto, state your business!"

"Naruto was getting bored, and he wanted to see if you had any missions for us," Jazz said with a smile.

_How could she be so happy at a time like this? Wait a minute, she doesn't know about our friends, or what happened to them._

Jazz took a second glance at us and her smile slowly vanished. Then she asked, "What's wrong, what happened, did someone get hurt?!" When we answer her back, she looked worried and shouted it again at Kia and me. I then glanced at Kia, her head was drooping and she looked back at me. She was so sad that her eyes looked too old for her face.

_No Kiba here to cheer her up; this is really killing her. If I don't bring the guys back safely, she is going to go all emo, and she's going to kill me._

I looked back at Jazz and Naruto.

"Kiba, Tian, Kyra, and Shi—my voice started to break —kamaru, were captured by Orochimaru." I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my face.

_No Shikamaru to comfort me, or to wipe away my tears. Orochimaru will pay; I'll make sure of it._

Jazz looked at Tsunade and asked if this was true. Tsunade nodded yes to Jasmine's question. Jazz's face was full of shock; she turned back to me.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

But before she could say anything else, Kia suddenly ran out of the room and out of the building.

"Kia, come back!" I called after her.

"Talk to you later, Tsunade. Jazz, Naruto, come and help me find Kia."

"Right!"

"Let's go!"

And with that, we left to go look for Kia. "We have to find her guys, she couldn't have gotten far." It didn't take us too long. Jazz spotted her walking passed the Ramen Shop, her head still drooping, toward the entrance gate of the village. We ran to where she was; I got to her before the two of them.

"Kia, stop, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! Thanks to you, my boyfriend is being held captive, by Orochimaru no less! Why couldn't you have just stayed with him, and left the village alone? Now, you have put our boyfriends and friends in danger!!"

I was freeze in shock!

_Why would she say these things? I mean, I understand what she's going with also, but that doesn't mean she has to say that!_

"What is wrong with you? Why are you like this?!"

"It's because of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"What did I do to you?"

"Let's see, you came back and you bought your bad luck with you!"

"I did not."

"You did too! You and your bad luck are going to kill someone one of these days!!"

It kept going on and on like this for 2 more minutes, until she was boiling mad. Before I could finish my protest to her question, she threw a shuriken at me, but I evaded it just in time. "What the hell, Kia! Why did you attack me?"

But she didn't answer me and she attacks me again. This time she hit me, but I used my feet to slow down the impact, and I counterattacked. I hit her across the face and she went flying to the ground. She quickly recovered and in a blink of an eye, Jazz had Kia in a headlock.

Naruto was holding on to my wrists, trying to stop me from attacking again. Kia and I both shouted, "Let me go!"

But Jazz and Naruto wouldn't give up, so Kia slipped out of the headlock, get behind Jasmine and pushed her toward us. Jazz came and crashed into Naruto (I moved out of the way in time,) and Kia went running to the gate. I stopped her by jumping in front of her, and I kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, coughing, but she jumped back up and she said, "Firestyle: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" She took a deep breath, and started to exhale fire and it formed into a fearsome dragon.

_Oh crap; if I don't something, I'll be burned to a crisp!_

It was about to strike, and I said, "Waterstlye: Water Shield Jutsu!" and I pounded my hands to the ground. My shield came up, almost immediately after my jutsu was casted. The dragon crashed into my shield and left behind, a dent in my shield.

_Damnnit all!_

I easily fixed the damage that was done, but she attacked again with the same jutsu.

Again and again and again, it went. After about 3 minutes, she yelled, "Enough is enough, Kiara! You're going down!"

"Try me! Let's end this!" Then I whispered, "Waterstyle: Ice Cage Jutsu." I formed a triangle with my index fingers and thumbs to form my cage. Half of my shield had got into that jutsu! Ice spikes started to appear in a trail, leading to Kia, and then the spikes sprang up all around Kia. Even more spikes came and covered up the top; Kia was now trapped. Kia tried to escape, but no such luck.

Many things happened in the next 30 seconds, but I will tell you the important things. I look at Kia to see her expression, and half expected to see her angry, but she was on her hands and knees, crying her eyes out. Jazz and Naruto wear the exact same expression as me, shocked.

_What the heck, she's crying?! Kia never shows her emotions out in public; it's a sign of weakness! She keeps everything bottled up, all the time._

I released all of the jutsu, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jazz was about to run to Kia, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, so she could see his face, and he nodded 'no'. I nodded to Naruto as a 'thank you' and he nodded back; and with that, I began running to Kia.

When I got over there, she was propped up on her feet, and her hands covered her face. I kneeled down to her level, and I removed her hands from her face. She had dried tears on her face, and puffy, pink eyes. She looked at me and looked away. Her words started to spill out of her mouth so fast, I had to listen carefully, just to make it out. It went like this, "Kiara, I am so very, very sorry. I had no right to attack you like that. It's just that my anger get the better of me, and I couldn't stop it from coming out, and… and… I apologize for every—" I put my index finger to her lips; to stop her from going any farther. Then, I murmured, "You can stop now Kia, I understand. I know what you're going thought. No more apologizing, ok?"

She sat there, speechless, about what I said. Fresh tears were building up in her eyes, ready to stream down her cheeks, but she wiped them before they had the chance. "Thanks Kiara; you are a really good friend." I stood up and I offered my hand to her. She took it with a little grin on her face. We walked over to our friends, who were waiting patiently for us. When we got over there, Jasmine walked over and hugged Kia, and murmurs into her ear, "Remember this, we're always here for you Kia, ok?" Kia nodded and we all began walking to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Happy Story**_

"We have to bring Shino; he has his tracking bugs!"(Jasmine)

"Yeah, but he's also freaky, and he's on a mission today!"(Kiara)

"What about Neji or Hinata? We need their Byakugan for the mission."(Kia)

"True, very true, but Neji's a know-it-all. Also, Hinata's very quiet, but her teammate's involved."(Jasmine)

"Ok, we're taking these people: Kia, Jasmine, Naruto, Hinata, and myself. How about Choji?"(Kiara)

At that point, they both shouted "NO!!"

"Why not guys, he's not that bad."(Kiara)

"Yes he is!"(Jasmine)

"He is not! How dare you guys say that about him; what's wrong with him?!"(Kiara)

"What's right about him? Let's see, he's big, he's fat, and he'll weigh us down, Kiara!"(Kia)

"He will not. Stop it guys; he's involve as much as Hinata is!"(Kiara)

"How is he involve?"(Kia)

"Choji is Shikamaru's best friend and teammate; if I leave him behind, he'll be furious with me."(Kiara)

"Oh, you can now say his name and not having to break out crying."(Kia)

"I swear Kia; I will shove my foot up your ass, if you don't stop arguing with me."(Kiara)

"Kiara, just calm down, ok."(Jasmine)

We were in my room, and we were discussing who was going on the mission with us. The room was not painted, so it had pearly white walls. Although the walls were blank, they were covered with posters. Posters of random things, some of the Leaf, some of the Sand, and some of the Hokages. I also had pictures of my friends; dating back to toddler ages. A small bed was shoved in the left corner of the room. A top-to-bottom window overshadowed the bed. Also, a white door in the lower right, and a dresser standing against the southern wall. Leaving a huge space in the middle of the room, where we are sitting now.

"Besides, the more people we have on the mission, the more chance we'll get hurt."(Kia)

"Kiara, she's right you know."(Jasmine)

"Oh, shut up Jazz."(Kiara)

"Don't tell her to shut up, Kiara."(Kia)

"I have had more experience with big groups than you two have had in a lifetime!" I was on my feet at this point in time. Kia also stood up and remarked, "Oh that worked _so_ well with you, your two teammates, and your sensei. Look what happened to them! Keno and Taron are dead now and Kakashi was so wounded, it took him months to recover!" I stood there, frozen, as the images of eight-year-old Keno and Taron, dead, on the ground. Kakashi, with deep cuts all over his body, bleeding to death. Hearing the sinister laughter of my 'former' master, and my hands, stained with blood; bawling my eyes out. I slowly sat down by Jasmine. I covered my face, trying to hide my shame and guilt. Someone rested their hands on my shoulders, and was trying to comfort me.

_Thanks Jasmine, but I can't calm down, not with these images floating in my head._

Everything was silent. Kia and Jasmine were waiting to my response. I let my hands drop to the floor, looked at Jazz then Kia, and said, "Ok Kia, we'll bring only 5 people, because we need Hinata and her Byakugan. Is that alright?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to bring up that topic; I didn't mean to."(Kia)

"No it's ok; you opened my eyes to the truth. Besides, I need to be able to talk about it, and not freeze up because of the images in my head."(Kiara)

I looked at Jasmine and said, "I'm curious about something Jazz; what do you know my story, about when I was younger?"

"I know that you left the village and when to work for Orochimaru; that's all I know."

"Kiara, you need to tell her about it." I looked at Kia and then remarked to her, "Why Kia, why does she have to know about this thing?"

"So that she can understand your troubles and pains about this topic. If you wouldn't tell her, I will." I thought for a moment, looked at Jazz, who looked totally clueless about what we were talking about, and finally said, "Ok, I'll tell her. God!" I looked back at Jasmine and I started to explain to her, "I was eight when this happened to me, so don't blame me. I was put in a squad two and a half months ago, and I just got back from mission. My teammates, Keno and Taron, were walking me home. We split up about three blocks from my house, and I was walking down my street. When I got there, the front gate lights were out, and I knew something was wrong. I looked around and then I saw it. It was a message, written in blood. Here is what it said:

_**To My Sweet Kiara,**_

_**I have been watching you for quite some time now. You are a very smart girl, and I would love for you to work for me. I have your parents, and if you refuse to work for me, I will kill them. So, it's your choice: you or your parents. You have 48 hours to reply. I hope you choose the right choice; I don't want to see innocent blood spilled for no reason. I will see you soon, young Kiara.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Lord Orochimaru**_

"I was scare for my life and my parent's. I didn't know what to do about this problem. Back then, I didn't know who 'Orochimaru' was, and I only had 48 hours to reply—"

Jazz interpreted me, "Why didn't you go to the Hokage, Kiara? He would have helped you."

"Because Orochimaru was watching me remember; he would have killed my parents on the spot, Jazz. On with the story, and don't interpret me, ok Jazz." She nodded and I began again.

"I didn't want my family to be destroyed. After reading the message, I began to walking to my house, and I checked every room, to see if he took anything. After searching, I went upstairs and I started to pack for the trip. I had no more options, and no one to turn to.

"The next day, I spent whole day with my friends; I had a lot of fun. We laughed, we pulled pranks, we trained together, we ate breakfast and lunch together, and we ran together. We had fun, then one by one, they all left for home; to their parents, to their siblings, things I didn't have at that moment. Finally at the end of the day, I was all alone, in the park sitting on the swing, swaying back and forth, wishing the day would never end. Then, I heard footsteps, and I turned around to find you Kia, behind the swing, overshadowing me. Isn't that right Kia?" I looked at her, and she was half-way out of my bedroom door. "KIA!! You get back here or I swear I will hunt you down! GET OVER HERE!" She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, slumped over to us, and sat down. "Would you like to tell _**your**_ half of the story?" I was glancing at Kia. "WHAT!! No way am _**I**_ going to tell _**your**_ story!"

"Please Kia; tell me your half of it." Jazz said, begging.

"Yeah Kia, _**please**_."

She glared at me and I glared back, until she said 'FINE!' Jasmine and I were laying on our stomachs, waiting for Kia to start. "Ok so, I was at the park to see if Kiara was alright or not, and I accidentally spooked her, because she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. So I asked her if she was all right, and _**you**_ said _**you**_ were fine." Kia poked me with her index finger.

"You have known better than to listen to me. If I was about to jump out of skin, you would have known something wrong, dumb ass!"

"Hey, I was young then—"

"That was only eight years ago!"

"Exactly! I've grown since then."

_Not really. The only thing that changed is that you're acting more like an idiot, and you've gotten stronger._

"HELLO!! Can we get back the story, PLEASE?!" Jasmine said impatiently. We both looked Jazz and looked at each other. "Continue please Kia."

"With pleasure. Now where was I? …oh yes, after we exchanged words, Kiara here turned around and left. Of course, you were right about it. So after you were a safe distance away, I started to follow you."

There was a moment of pause. The room was beginning to fill with tension, as the silence went on. Kia was looking at me. Finally, I broke the silence, saying, "WHAT!"

"I was just waiting for you to explode with insults about me following you, but I was wrong."

"YOU TWO ARE KILLING ME HERE!! GO ON KIA!"

"Alright Jazzy. So I was following her, and she was going her normal route home. She looked behind her a few times; it was like you knew I was following you—I glared at Kia with fiery eyes and she winced away from me. Anyway, we got to her house and she walked through the gates to her door; you opened the door and when inside."

comment and be nice plz!!!


End file.
